In view of global concern regarding the environmental consequences attending the release of chlorofluorocarbon refrigerants into the atmosphere, there is now world-wide agreement regarding regulation of the production and use of chlorofluorocarbons. As a result of this regulation, the cost of chlorofluorocarbon refrigerants is expected to rise dramatically.
Accordingly, there has arisen an interest in recovering refrigerant fluids. Commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,766,733, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, describes an apparatus for recovering chlorofluorocarbon refrigerants.